


When Realization Sets In

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunk Sex, Fluff, M/M, Psychic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens at a minibot party might not stay at a minibot party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Realization Sets In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katsuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuko/gifts).



> This is set in an unspecified AU where peace broke out and class-types are reclaiming Cybertronian cities for themselves.

It started slowly. There was a ghost warning on their HUD, each one of them, of a damaged thoracic armor plate. Starscream, despite his reputation for not caring, cycled through both Skywarp and Thundercracker's systems, and found nothing. That led to a visual inspection, all three sets of optics glaring around to figure out who had a piece of debris lodged and hadn't gotten it taken care of.

The visual inspection turned up nothing out of the ordinary, and that meant Starscream was more than a little angry because the mystery had deepened.

"It's Megatron?" Thundercracker opined, to head off the blow-up he could feel coming.

"No, you idiot. I left him in one piece," Starscream snapped, confirming just where he had been before their patrol.

"But he's the only one any of us, namely you, ever merge with," Thundercracker pointed out.

There was a pop of air displacement from where Skywarp had been, and then it popped again, as he landed on the other side of his trine lead, smirking, a few kliks later.

"Yeah, except for that night when we crashed the minibot party," he pointed out.

Starscream's rage was epic as he jumped toward Thundercracker to beat him down. "This is your fault, you little mini-loving Seeker!"

Thundercracker met the blows coming his way with his own, while Skywarp smirked a little more, then decided to go back to the minibot group in question. Peace had sure been fun, and Cliffjumper knew how to throw a heck of a party!

The bot in question, still carefully sanding down the patch plate on his armor, looked up at the Seeker, and shook his head. "How bad is it?"

"Oh, we'll both know in a while, probably," Skywarp told him, settling to help with the repair job. "After all, eventually they'll both remember it was my suggestion to kidnap you to a berth."

Cliffjumper laughed, hard and long, but those were some good memories!


End file.
